


Happy Birthday Daphne!

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Danny was getting ready for Daphne’s birthday and there are adventures to it. Daphne is taken to the Aquarium where something unexpected happens. While at her birthday Danny and the others are able to celebrate their first birthday with her. Mpreg, graphic birth and male lactation. Don’t like, don’t read.
Relationships: Garrett Moore/Frank Reagan, Jack Boyle/Erin Reagan-Boyle, Joseph Reagan/Anthony Renzulli, Sam Croft/Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Vinny Cruz/Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday Daphne!

**Author's Note:**

> Still add but enjoy the story and this was in for my birthday but it's a bit late on posting.

Happy Birthday Daphne!

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

.Disclaimer.

I do not own anything, this belongs to the tv show Blue Bloods. The idea was something I don’t own. They belong to the writers and producers of Blue Bloods.

[Still add this, don’t like don’t read. If enjoy, read and enjoy the story]

.Summary.

Danny was getting ready for Daphne’s birthday and there are adventures to it. Daphne is taken to the Aquarium where something unexpected happens. While at her birthday Danny and the others are able to celebrate their first birthday with her. Mpreg, graphic birth and male lactation. Don’t like, don’t’ read.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Prologue

Danny winces as he rubs his nine month baby belly, and sighs. His daughter seems excited and moves around inside her mommy. Danny was at his desk looking at an old photo. It showed when he was six months pregnant with Daphne and Jamie’s little head on his baby belly.

He was looking to see that he still has a case. Danny was helping with a case when he notice that his baby bump has a London sticker on it and nearly laughs. Daphne did love England and sighs as he puts the sticker in the photo album.

He winces at the false contractions.

Danny finishes and winces as he goes home when he winces. He asks Linda to take him to the hospital. Henry stays with boys as Danny cradles his baby belly as he’s taken to the hospital.

Danny sits as the Doctor evaluates him and winces at the pain. The pain is getting more intense and grunts. Linda could see Danny is in labor. It got more intense as he walks back and forth. Frank helped his son with labor as he kneels and groans.

He grunts, “Mom this hurts so much.”

Frank and Linda help ease him through until his water broke and he’s sitting in the water as labor continues. Water didn’t make a difference. But he didn’t mind giving birth there.

Doctor checks, “Okay Mr. Reagan, give me a big push.”

Danny was given an oxygen mask to help as he pushes with Linda holding his hands as he sobs and pushes to the count of ten. He grunts as the contractions continue and pushes until he grunts. Then felt the baby’s head come out.

Then pushes as the baby’s shoulder comes out and second shoulder. After the baby’s body comes out as she’s taken above surface. She pants and looks around with an intense look. Doctor cuts the cord and deals with afterbirth as Danny sobs seeing his baby moving and looking around.

She reaches with her small arms as the Doctor wraps her in a blanket and Danny is put in a bed after afterbirth and sits as his daughter is placed in his arms.

Danny sobs, “My sweet Daphne hi baby girl.”

Daphne smiles and waves with her tiny hands as he lets her latch and suckle. Drinking her mommy’s milk as he takes two iron pills. Danny sniffles as his daughter holds his finger. The next day they got to meet Daphne as Danny sleeps Jamie got to hold her as she smiles and waves as she suckles his finger in her mouth as he smiles getting to hold his niece.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Part One Good Morning-

Danny was waking up and pretends to sleep. Nearly twenty one months ago Daphne was killed in the line of duty. Later on she was born in November, when she didn’t cry. He was scared until he saw two little hands reaching for him.

He hears Daphne making a squeaky yawn as she crawls on the bed and goes to her mommy to give kisses to wake him up. He opens his eyes and gets up as he blows a raspberry kiss to her stomach.

Causing her to laugh happily.

As he holds her upside down as she cheers and laughing from happiness. Danny smiles as Jack tickles her causing her to laugh. After that Sean kisses her cheek as Danny takes her to get ready.

He lets her in the tub as he got the water started and makes sure it’s perfect temperature. When she dances excited in the water as he cleans her up. Then shampoos her hair and finishes as she pouts when it’s turned off.

Danny wraps her in a towel, “Daphne a mummy mommy.”

Danny holds Daphne as he takes her to the bedroom where Sam and Linda are up and getting ready. Danny lets Daphne go on the bed. She was curious and climbs down as she goes downstairs. That and according to Linda their daughter talks in the third person. It’s actually cool to hear his daughter talk in the third person.

Sean jokes, “Naked baby escaping mom.”

Daphne laughs as she walks in the kitchen. Sean picks her up and tickles her left ear as she laughs. Then carries her back as Danny has her clothes picked for her. Her overall pants and blue long sleeved shirt with sneakers as Danny puts on her pullups.

He jokes, “No you do not get to run around without your pull up my little escape artist.”

She smiles as he dresses her up. Then brushes her short hair as she plays high five with her brothers Jack and Sean. Danny finishes as he gets ready and let the boys play with their sister.

After that Linda got the baby bag ready as Danny gets ready. After that, Linda drives them to the Aquarium for Daphne’s birthday.

-Part Two Deep Blue Underwater-

Daphne holds Jack’s last two fingers and waits as the trip goes on. Sam and Linda explain to Danny what the plan is. Danny’s mom and grandma are going to get the cake.

The food will be ready because it was made the night before and just needs to be heated up. All that is left to get the birthday girl at the house when it’s time. Danny was excited as they parked and got in line. Daphne looks excited as Jack holds his little sister as she points to the fishes that are painted.

Daphne wonders, “Will Daphne see the mermaids?”

Danny says, “I’m afraid not kiddo, they are unavailable but the killer whale show is, will that be okay?”

Daphne nods as Sean gives her a mini cake to eat as she eats. Danny sighs happy she’s not throwing a temper tantrum as the line moved more closer until it was their turn. Linda shows the tickets as they go inside. Daphne is put down as Danny kneels.

He says, “Stay with mommy, or daddy. Or papa or your big brothers okay?”

Daphne nods as her mommy holds her and shows her the sea creatures. One mom commented that Danny is spoiling his daughter too much. Until he put Daphne down and shows the lady that his daughter is smaller and he has to hold her to make sure she doesn’t get snatched or hurt.

Daphne looks, “Mommy Daphne sees the sea turtles.”

Danny looks too, “Yep and watch as the babies go in the water kiddo.”

Jack and Sean have fun looking at sea creatures too. But also ignoring the couple that are arguing, it was tiresome till staff told them to knock it off or leave.

The couple knocked it off.

Sean and Jack ignored them as they go with their family to the Killer Whale show. The argument must have escalated, because the guy snatches Daphne from Danny’s hands and throws her in the water. Danny tackles the guy and arrest him.

He yells, “SOMEBODY GET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THERE!”

Linda sees, “Babe look.”

Danny looks as he sees his daughter is riding with the killer whale as the staff direct Danny and the others to the back. Sam helps security take the guy to a cop car. The woman pissed at her husband goes and helps take him in.

Daphne swims and holds onto the top of the killer whale who coos, as it jumps with Daphne holding on. Daphne cheers as the staff who are doing the show signal for the family to be brought.

Daphne rides as the killer whale brought Daphne to the stage and she watches until it ends where the killer whale kisses Daphne’s cheek. As Daphne smiles and claps despite coughing a bit of water up.

The staff take Daphne to the back and put her wet clothes in a bag and give her clean clothes another staff bought.

One female staff decided, “This is normally for reservation, but would you like to see the mermaids sweetheart?”

Daphne nods excitedly as she is held and taken to back where the mermaids are swimming. One with pink hair looks confused.

She says, “Only reserved people.”

The staff member Stephanie says, “I know but this young child, Daphne was thrown in the tank with the killer whales and I wanted to give her something since I was told it’s her first birthday.”

Pink hair says, “Oh my to throw a child in there, what cruelty. Of course, anyway we’ll let her swim with us. Please make sure her parents are coming.”

Stephanie listens on her radio, “Okay, yes they are coming.”

Daphne waits as Pink hair says, “I’m Ariel like the little mermaid only I have a wife. Now my sweet angel I’ll add this shell to your pocket watch necklace, but it gives you something that will be our secret, okay?”

Daphne nods as the shell is placed and Daphne is held as Ariel holds her as they go to the water.

Ariel says, “Now my friends Beth and Lucy are coming and we’ll swim with you sweetie look.”

Daphne looks and sees a mermaid tail as Lucy comes in.

Lucy says, “Ariel reserve only.”

Ariel says, “This pour girl was tossed in the killer whale tank and Stephanie says it’s her first birthday.”

Beth says, “Now that is harsh, come on sweetie let’s swim. Is her parents coming?”

Ariel nods and kisses her cheek, “This is my beautiful wife Beth, so shall we swim. Daphne you ready?”

Daphne nods as they swim and it made Daphne excited as she jumps in the air and lands in the water. Her blue purple mermaid tail is perfect. As Danny comes in, and looks around.

“Where is my daughter?!”

Daphne swims to shore, “Mommy Daphne here in costume.”

Danny was confused until his daughter got closer and he sees her wearing a mermaid tail. Ariel swims with Daphne as they got closer to the edge.

Ariel explains, “Stephanie brought Daphne here to make up for what happen.”

Danny nods as he asks, “Is my daughter okay?”

Beth comes in, “She’s quite a swimmer and happy, right kiddo?”

Daphne nods as Danny is given a towel.

Ariel lifts Daphne as the towel is wrapped around her.

Danny blinks as he sits and Daphne has a mermaid tail. He shrugs, his wife is white lighter and now his hybrid daughter is a mermaid. He waits as she dries off and her legs come.

Ariel says, “Now please be discreet and love your daughter.”

Danny nods, “I’ll love my little tarantula and I don’t mind. And thank you for this.”

Ariel nods as the girls hug and give Daphne a kiss on the cheek as Danny dresses her up. Then she waves bye as Danny sits and let his tears fall as he holds his daughter close. Daphne hugs her mommy as she comforts him until he calms down.

Danny felt his daughter’s tiny hands wipe his tears.

Daphne waits as he carries her and then takes her to the others as they hug and are thankful she is okay. Danny explains that she was given a pass for free visits for five years. That and Stephanie gave Daphne a free pass also to visit the mermaid show whenever she would like.

Linda says, “I’m sorry this happened babe.”

Danny says, “It’s okay Daphne had fun and well let’s go.”

Sam nods, “Let’s head off and head out.”

Linda looks, “Babe we have two hours still.”

Danny thinks, “Well let’s go to the pool to have fun but let’s make it private.”

Linda asks, “Why?”

Danny says, “You’ll see and we probably have to invest in a pool soon.”

Linda was confused as they were given a private pool for the boys to swim with her sister. Linda got Daphne in her swimsuit and is surprised the pocket watch is waterproof and notices the seashell and figures it’s a design.

Jack and Sean jump in as Daphne says, “Daphne has a special costume.”

Sam, Linda, Sean and Jack didn’t understand until she jumped in. Jack went to catch her, but she swam to surface with a mermaid tail. Jack blinks but Sean looks.

He says, “So cool. Now Daphne can swim with us.”

Jack figures since their dad is a white lighter, this is pretty cute and she does look adorable. Jack and Sean watch as Daphne jumps in the air and back in the water.

Linda realizes, “They gave her a seashell?”

Sam wonders, “What is that?”

Linda explains, “The ability to be a mermaid when the person’s legs are wet. Wow that is beautiful and her mermaid tail is colorful.”

Danny nods, “Hence why we have a private swim.”

Linda nods as they have fun. It’s fun that they are having fun together as a family. It continued until it was time to go. The kids were reluctant but agreed to come out.

Linda dries Daphne as her tail returns to legs. She dresses Daphne and carries her out as she yawns tired for a nap. Danny sits and unbuttons his shirt as Daphne latches and drinks her mommy’s milk.

Until she was full and burps. Danny wipes himself as he buttons up his shirt and carries Daphne as she sleeps. They get to the car and drive as Jack and Sean went with their mom to get Daphne a gift.

Then after that they headed home. Where the real surprise is. Danny carries Daphne as she sleeps and they go inside. Frank was going to say something but sees Daphne is sleeping. Danny goes upstairs and puts her in her crib as he sleeps near his daughter.

Linda and Sam explain what happen. Frank’s blood nearly boiled at what happen. But is thankful his granddaughter is okay. Linda helps set up the food as Danny wakes up and pants before seeing Daphne sitting up and waving to him.

He waves back as he gets Daphne dressed and ready. Then hears a tap and knows it’s time.

-Part Three Celebration-

Danny walks downstairs after having Daphne cover her eyes. She waits curious as Danny go downstairs and at the last step the lights go on as Daphne keeps her eyes covered.

Until she lowers them and everyone yells, “SURPRISE!”

Daphne claps as she looks around at people as her mommy carries her to the couch as she goes to her brothers and cousins. Nikki sits Daphne on her lap as she plays peek a boo. It’s perfect that she is able to bond with her baby cousin. She stands on Nikki’s lap as she plays with her cousin Nikki who blows a raspberry on Daphne’s cheek.

It made Daphne laugh as Nikki tosses her into the air as she cheers, “Higher Nikki higher.”

Nikki tosses her one more time and catches her as she laughs and cheers. Jack smiles as they play football with their little sister. She smiles as they have fun with Lukas as they play with Daphne.

It’s nice that they are able to have fun. Frank and the others have food until Danny has the kids come for food. Daphne climbs onto her mommy’s lap as he lets his daughter have a bite of pizza. She bites and chews as they enjoy the food.

While Jamie sits and smiles, “The food is great.”

Joe says, “It’s a great birthday Danny.”

Erin sits, “I heard a guy was brought in for throwing Daphne in the water.”

Garrett nods, “Yep it turns out the guy was pissed at his wife and took it out on the closets person which is Daphne.”

Danny sighs, “This is ridiculous that he did that. But Daphne did have fun with the mermaids.”

He says as he wipes Daphne’s mouth as she takes another bite. She chews as they get the cake for Daphne and sing happy birthday until it was time for Daphne to blow out the candle. She puts it out by putting her hand on it.

Danny laughs, “Okay dare devil let’s go.”

Daphne uses her finger to try. But then smashes her face in the cake as she eats smashing and eating her cake. Danny laughs as she eats and enjoys the cake. She offered a piece to her Uncle Jamie who pretends to eat as she eats. They give the guest the cake.

Frank says, “We had a disagreement on cake size.”

Henry nods, “I say full sheet and your mom said half sheet it kept going until we finally picked full sheet cake.”

Garrett nods laughing a bit, “It was fun watching them argue over cake sizes.”

Jamie was happy it didn’t last forever.

Daphne’s mouth is wiped as they give the gifts for Daphne to open. Daphne gets one from her Grandma and Grandpa. It’s a doll with clothes. Daphne hugs them and thanks them. She looks at her doll as she dresses her like a mermaid and claps happy.

Danny watches as she open her Uncle Jamie’s gift which is a tea party set. Daphne hugs her Uncle Jamie and said thank you. Lukas got Daphne a set of clothes from a Star Trek outfit to a Belle princess outfit. Daphne hugs her cousin and says thank you.

It’s cool that she got a doll and dresses. Daphne was sitting as she shows her mommy the doll. She is excited when she opens her Aunt Erin and Uncle Jack’s gift and sees it’s a doll house for the doll. She hugs them both and gives many thanks.

It was so cool as Danny sees that it needs to be built which they can build. After that Nikki shows her gift, which is a book called _Mortal Instruments: The City of Bones_. Daphne hugs her cousin and says thank you. Nikki remembers Danny reading the book _Stalking Jack the Ripper._

Danny looks as Linda gives her gift from herself and Sam. Daphne is excited too, it’s _Hunting Prince Dracula._ Daphne hugs her daddy and papa. She says thank you to both of them. Danny smiles happy that Daphne has two new books for Danny and them to read to her.

Jack and Sean were nervous as they got their gift that is from them and their mom. Daphne is excited about it as she opens the gift and smiles happy. It’s the Ghostbusters house with both ghostbusters.

Daphne claps and hugs them and says thank you. This was awesome and according to Jack it was given a discount because they aren’t selling them like before. Danny nearly cries from seeing how happy Daphne is. They enjoy and give the leftovers to the others before going home. Daphne helped her brother with building her dollhouse until it was finished. Right now Daphne is in their parents room for now.

Daphne plays until it was time to be ready for bed. Danny gets Daphne ready for bed as she sits and listens as her mommy reads _Hunting Prince Dracula._ As he reads, Daphne fell asleep hugging her Spock teddy bear dressed as a Vulcan.

Until a couple of hours later Danny wakes up to Daphne whining and crying while rubbing her stomach. Danny suspects upset stomach so he carries Daphne who whines.

Daphne whines, “Ouchie for Daphne mommy.”

Danny gives Daphne Pedialyte to drink as he rubs her stomach gently as she burps until she felt better.

Danny says, “Better baby girl.”

Daphne nods as she yawns as Danny sits in the rocking chair as he unbuttons his shirt and lets Daphne latch and suckle. Drinking her mommy’s milk as he pats the side of her bottom.

Until she was full and burps his daughter as she sleeps. Danny puts her in her crib as he goes to bed and pats the side of her hip until she fell asleep.

-The End-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Last Minute Words.

Let me know what you what you think of it. It was something I put together in honor of my own birthday on 04.16.2020. It was something I thought would be cool and I hope you all enjoy this story.

Leave me a comment, kudos and I hope you enjoy this story. But also I added one Bonus Ending with Frank and Henry having a disagreement over the birthday cake.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Bonus Ending #1_

_Cake Debate_

_Frank and Henry were getting the cake for Daphne’s birthday. It was her first birthday so Henry suggest a full sheet. Frank suggested a half sheet because it’s only the family coming for the birthday._

_Garrett was getting the birthday candle for his granddaughter when he returns to see the two arguing._

_Henry says, “A full sheet is better Francis.”_

_Frank says, “We are the only ones there mom a half sheet is better.”_

_Garrett sighs and asks for the cake he ordered and the smash cake coming with it since it’s Daphne’s first birthday and the smash cake is free. Garrett waits as he pays as the two argue until Garrett clears his throat._

_Frank asks, “When was this ordered?”_

_Garrett admits, “One week ago. I thought it would be easier to order than watch you two argue.”_

_Henry looks, “A beautiful design, Daphne will love this.”_

_Frank looks, “Smash cake?”_

_Garrett nods, “It’s free and it’s Daphne’s cake to blow out the candle with.”_

_Frank kisses Garrett’s cheek and gives him a light spank._

_Frank smiles, “What would I do without you.”_

_Henry helps bring the cake to the car as Garrett smiles and holds Frank’s hand as they head home where Joe and Jamie have food reheated. Frank and Henry put the cake away as they get ready for the party._


End file.
